


Come Here Often?

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Artwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Lex and Zero <b><i>consequences</i></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here Often?

I did some Clex artwork for the [CLFF wave 46](http://alatrinebula.com/clff/default.htm). I forgot to post the larger version of the work to my journal and I was in a clexy mood so for your enjoyment. 

Title: Come Here Often?  
Artist: [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[**ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Clex - Slash  
Rating: NR  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW & DC comics.  
Summary: Clark Lex and Zero  ** _consequences_**.

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=TheAnswerCLFFwave46.jpg)

  



End file.
